Crazie Datez!
by Pure Drivel1
Summary: Just another one of those dating stories, only with Pure Drivel trademarked randomness!This is so over done, but even if no one reviews I'm posting the yyh dates from my mm.org story Date-osity, savvy? You know the rules, read, review, give a description


PD:This story is just the yu yu hakusho dates from my dateosity story on mm.org, and some I will write for you on ff.net, savvy?  
  
PD:I will one day do my own date! Unfortunently I typed my Hiei poem (1000 words long -_-0) and the computer crashed! *sob* So, the next date! ...Sailor Dark, savvy?  
  
Sailor Dark:O-O Yes! My poem! Roses are red violets are blue I'm pretty. And so are you And I wuv you  
  
Pure Drivel:Mmmm....Kurama..... Ok! Well here he is! *Thunder!*  
  
Kurama:Wha-? Where am I and who are you?  
  
Sailor Dark:O.O  
  
Kurama:O.o  
  
Sailor Dark:O.O  
  
Kurama:o.O  
  
Sailor Dark:O.O  
  
PD:See? You like each other, savvy?  
  
Kurama:................  
  
Sailor Dark:O.O  
  
PD:Er..*prods Sailor Dark with lightning rod thingy*  
  
Sailor Dark:^________^ KURAMA!!!!! *glomps Kurama*  
  
Kurama:o. Um, ok...  
  
PD:You're going on a date to New York, savvy? Land of hobos and taxis and street performers! VESU!!!!!!!!  
  
Vesu:Yay! I be your tour guide today! ^-^  
  
PD:Goodbye then! *claps*  
  
*poof!*  
  
Sailor Dark:*about to get hit by car* We're in the middle of the road!  
  
Kurama:*gasp!* AAAH! Move! *shoves Sailor Dark out of the way*  
  
Taxi Driver:Hey you dumb ass kids! Trying to get yourselfs killed?!!  
  
Giant Frog:*eats Taxi Driver*  
  
Vesu:^-^ Good boy Hamfet!  
  
Kurama:Are you ok?  
  
Sailor Dark:T_T YOU SAVED ME!!!!!!! *Frenches Kurama*  
  
Kurama:. Uuuuughh.....  
  
Vesu:^_^ Awww......LETS GO!!!!!!! *jumps into now empty taxi* I'LL DRIVE!!!!!!  
  
Sailor Dark:.......................OK THEN! *drags Kurama into taxi*  
  
Kurama:T.T Why me?  
  
Sailor Dark:YOU DRIVE LIKE MY GRANDMA! SLOW POKE, YOU-  
  
*two hours later*  
  
Sailor Dark:YOU CALL THIS JOYRIDING? OH SURE, ON BARNEY!!!!!!!  
  
Kurama:O. We've been driving 320 mph for two hours, miraculously not hitting anything, Could you shut up!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sailor Dark:o.o Kurama just screamed at meeeeeehh....... Hohoheho........  
  
Vesu:*in zen mode* Howeh hohay, ha....  
  
Hamfet:Well I don't know about you dooshbags, but I'm from the country and I want to see the statue of liberty!  
  
Sailor Dark:The frog speaks of good ideas and omens of power! And the frog speaks?  
  
Kurama:This is ridiculous...........  
  
Vesu:*giddy with happieness*^__^ I know! Teehee!  
  
*Off to the statue of liberty!*  
  
Hobo:Hey you Boy.  
  
Kurama:o.o He actually didn't call me a girl!  
  
Hobo:*flashes him, runs off giggling madly*  
  
Kurama:*freezes with shock*o.o  
  
Sailor Dark:o_o Yeah, that happens....  
  
Vesu:*takes a picture of the naked man who is in fact, Hiei* Woah yeah!  
  
Police:*capture Hiei and drag him to jail*  
  
Hobo-er, Hiei:Nuuuuuu! Arrgh! It weren't me I tells ya!  
  
Vesu:*wolf whistles*  
  
Police:Yeah yeah, tell it to the judge. *beat him with a knight stick*  
  
*midgets come back*  
  
Yugi:We're taking over New York!  
  
Sailor Dark:.++++++ You're ruining my date! *kicks Hiei in the shin*  
  
Hiei:ToT But it was frosting!  
  
Sailor Dark:*drags Kurama off*  
  
Kurama:*quivers slightly while being dragged*  
  
Vesu:*forgets about them and kidnaps a very nudey Hiei*  
  
Police:*chase after her to arrest her for being a pervert*  
  
Midgets:*are ignored again*RAMPAGE! *run around and randomly kick over stands*  
  
Street performers:RETALIATE!*attack the midgets with freakish powers*  
  
Hamfet:*eats the midgets and street performers*  
  
Sailor Dark and Kurama:*actually make it to the Statue of Liberty*  
  
Kurama:o.o He flashed me..........  
  
Sailor Dark:Aw, it'lll be okay, I know how to make you feel better! *grins madly and holds up some explosives*  
  
Kurama:o.o Nuuuu........*thinks about kinky things involving dynomite*  
  
Sailor Dark:*pauses at the suggestion of Kurama thinking perverted thoughts, then places explosives around lady liberty*  
  
*BIG boom!*  
  
Sailor Dark:Ooooooo! PRETTY! *hugs Kurama*  
  
Kurama:*watches transfixed* Yeah, tho thparkly!*all of a sudden has a lisp*  
  
Sailor Dark:*puts her head on Kurama's shoulder*  
  
Pure Drivel:*is baffled by the sudden mushyness and decides it's the end* END!  
  
Pure Drivel:There ya go! Me hopes you like, savvy? So who's next to go on an African saffari? Review, savvy? 


End file.
